Two new procedures have been developed that permit the early diagnosis of hyperphenylalaninemia due to a deficiency of biopterin and due to a deficiency of dihydropteridine reductase. Triaminohydroxy pyrimidine has been found to have cofactor activity with purified phenylalanine hydroxylase.